The Prince and the Thief
by Elysia 'Saiko' Ghosry
Summary: "I wish I could get closer to him somehow..." Marik murmured. "I've got it! Marik, my friend, I know exactly how to get you into the castle!" "How?" "Marik, You're going to become a girl!" - Thiefshipping, Yaoi, No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

RAR! I totally scared you all. Anyways, enjoy my new story...I think this is the first story I've actually made a plot for!

Don't read if you don't like. Yaoi, duh!

And many thankies to my my Newest best friend, Psyromayn iak! She came up with the title for this story! If she didn't give me this title, this story would have been called "When Royalty meets Rubbish". Not a very nice name...though I have a feeling I can use it...

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly, turning the drops of water in Mariks hair into a sparkling mess. He ran his fingers through his knotted sandy blonde hair.<br>"Gah! My hairs a mess!" He grunted. He shook his head and sighed. Soft, crunching sounds started up behind him, like footsteps through snow.  
>"Marik, get up. If you want to reach the city in time for the festival, you'd better get yourself ready." A soft, heavily accented male spoke from behind Marik. Marik turned his head.<br>"You don't happen to have a comb on you, do you?" He asked, pointing to his head. The white haired boy frowned and shook his head.  
>"No, but I'm sure they'll have one in the city. Is your hair knotted again?"<br>"Worse then yesterday, Ryou. Worse then yesterday." Marik repeated, slowly climbing to his feet. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and lifted his coat from where it lay. He inspected it closely.  
>" I think this is the only thing that managed to stay dry overnight." Marik grumbled. Ryou smiled.<br>"you will dry on the way there. Let's go."

"Wow Ryou! Look at all the food!"  
>"Remember Marik, you can look, but you can't touch. We don't have enough money for it."<br>"Money means nothing to me!" Marik cried as he plunged himself into the crowd. Ryou tried following but managed only to get lost.  
>"Marik! Don't run off!" He called, but Marik didn't hear. In fact, Marik had stopped running, but Ryou's words weren't the reason. The crowd had formed a large pathway down the middle of the street that snaked its way up to the palace. Marik was staring at the white haired figure walking down the middle of the pathway. He was surrounded by four guards. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and dark blue trousers. His hair was neat and tied back. He seemed bored and he kept looking around, as if trying to find something more interesting. Marik hid behind someone as soon as he turned towards him. The man turned away. Marik sighed in relief.<br>"That's the prince. His name is Bakura." Ryou said, as he bent over to catch his breath.  
>"Ryou, where were you? I just found the perfect victim!" Marik cried out. He turned back to see the prince one last time before running off again. Ryou sighed and followed him, this time managing not to lose sight of the 16 year old boy. The crowd seemed to be thinning out in the lane that the pair were taking until finally, they were the only two in the laneway. Marik stopped and leant against a wall, breathing hard. Ryou sat across from him.<br>"Did you see the quality of those clothes?"  
>"I saw, Marik."<br>"Imagine what we would look like in those clothes!"  
>"Yes, Marik."<br>"Ryou! We've hit the jackpot!"  
>"Marik, are you sure stealing from him would be a good idea?"<br>"He would have so much clothes, he probably wouldn't even notice if you took his belt or one of his shirts."  
>"How the bloody hell am I meant to take off one of his shirts!"<br>Marik thought for a moment.  
>"You're cute enough. Hug him. And if that doesn't work, chat him up."<br>"I'm not going to flirt with him! He's a guy!"  
>"…or you could get him drunk."<br>"Marik, I'm not flirting with him, or getting him drunk. That's more of your area than it is mine. Remember, I steal from women, you steal from men. That was the deal." Ryou said matter-of-factly. Marik nodded.  
>"Yeah yeah, I know. Now…Where can I buy a brush?"<p>

* * *

><p>Enjoyed it? I hope you did! I'll be updating as soon as I get onto the internet again... please Be patient as that will be awile :(<p>

HASTA LA PASTA!

~Princess Blaze the cat/Cinder Avery Grey


	2. Chapter 2

YAY~ I IS ALIVE~ WOO~

Anyway's, next chapter is done~ and the next chapter too, but I can't upload it yet...

DON'T ASK ME WHY!

Also, chack out my other stories~ they'll probably be updated more often then this one -_-'

I like Mix and Make-up~

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YGO._**

* * *

><p>"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on my magnificent magic show! My name is Ryou. And, of course, we mustn't forget my wonderful helper, Marik!"Ryou called out, bowing. Small crowd had gathered around him and Marik while they stood on their makeshift stage. Every time Marik looked at the crowd, it seemed to be growing.<br>'The advantages of large cities' He thought. Ryou stood back up. He threw his arm out to the side and, as if by magic, a thin, medium sized wand coloured black with white tips appeared. The crowd cheered, obviously believing the British 16 year old to be a magician.  
>'Those fools,' Marik thought, 'if only they knew the simplicity behind that trick.'<br>Ryou lifted his wand up to his face and smiled.  
>"Ta da!" He cried as he thrust the wand toward the crowd. The wand had sprouted colourful flowers from the end of it. The crowd cheered again as Marik stepped forward and pulled the flowers off the end of the wand. Ryou put the wand back at his side as Marik leapt off the stage and walked through the crowd, passing out some of the flowers as he went. He passed one to a long haired girl standing beside a tall, black haired man. Marik then passed a pretty red flower to the man and winked. He continued on. When he reached the back of the audience, he gasped. Standing partially hidden under a large billowing black cloak was Prince Bakura. His hair was loose and framed his glistening pale face. His dark brown eyes seemed to see right through Marik as he stood there. Marik pulled out a crimson red rose from his bunch and skipped up to the Prince. Prince Bakura raised an eyebrow as Marik placed the rose in his hair. Marik smiled, satisfied and skipped off, continuing his hand outs. Ryou watched carefully as the prince pulled the rose out of his hair and walked off, his two bodyguards in tow. He didn't throw out the flower.<br>Having finished handing out the flowers, Marik returned to the stage. He bowed to the crowd and then went to stand behind Ryou. Ryou smiled at Marik as he passed and then turned to the audience. He lifted his large brown hat off of his head.  
>"Behold as I pull a dove out of my hat!" He called. Everyone watched eagerly. Marik smirked. Ryou place the hat on his head, carefully tapping the top. Then, he began lifting it. As he lifted it, the crowd could see two small clawed feet underneath the hat. Ryou finished lifting the hat and, standing atop his head, was a pure white dove. He lifted it off his head as the crowd cheered wildly. When the cheering softened, Ryou lifted the dove high above his head.<br>"Meet Love the dove. She's my absolute favourite pet. I've had her for ages!" He said. He leapt off the stage and landed in front of a young lady. The lady blushed slightly.  
>"Hello there. And what's your name, may I ask?" Ryou asked. The girl blushed.<br>"Yes... I mean, Ashley. Ashley De Fate." Said Ashley. Ryou smiled at her and held out Love.  
>"Well, Ashley. Would you be kind enough as to hold my lovely pet?" Ryou asked. Ashley beamed at him and held out her hand.<br>"But of course!"  
>Love hopped off Ryou's hand and onto Ashleys. Ashley looked at the bird in amazement.<br>"She like's you!" Ryou said, turning to Marik quickly. He nodded at him before turning back to Ashley.  
>"Do you think so?" Ashley asked, nervously.<br>"I know so. Since she likes you so much, would you care to join us on stage?"Ryou offered her a hand. She stared at it.  
>"Really? No, I couldn't... But then... All right!" She grabbed his hand and held onto it as he helped her up. Marik pulled a large black cupboard onto the stage.<br>"Step in here, please!" Marik said, helping her into the cupboard.  
>"Do you want Love back?" She asked, holding out the bird. Marik and Ryou shook their heads. Ashley nodded and pulled the bird back in.<br>Ryou turned to the crowd.  
>"Everyone, please, a round of applause for our new assistant, Ashley!" He shouted. Immediately a cheer went through the crowd. Ashley blushed.<p>

"We're just going to close the door on you now. We're going to make you disappear Don't worry, we'll bring you back!" Marik promised as he closed the door on her.  
>"We're going to make this woman disappear before your very eyes! Watch closely now." Ryou called out. The crowd watched him, eagerly. He tapped the cupboard a few times with his hand.<br>"And now, if you would please, Marik?" Ryou asked, stepping back. Marik grinned as he opened the door.

Smoke emerged from the cupboard and Love flew out and landed on Ryou's shoulder. When the smoke cleared, the crowd could not believe it.

Ashley had disappeared.

Ryou stroked his pet dove one last time before placing him in the small cage he had. Marik strolled up to him lazily.  
>"We did well today! We really had the crowd hooked. But you know, next time, try not to stick the knives so deep that they almost hit me." He said, glaring at Ryou. Ryou sighed and turned to him.<br>"I'm sorry, truly I am." He said. "Now help me move this stuff back to the cart. We'll sell it as soon as we find ourselves some food."  
>Marik groaned. This was the part that he hated the most. Packing up. If only he had a way to get out of it...<br>"Excuse me?" A female voice said. Marik turned around. Standing behind him was he long haired girl with the tall black haired man. The girl smiled slowly at him.  
>"Marik, right. Yes I though as much. I was just passing and couldn't help but hear that you need some food. Well, I could help with that. I do not have money on me to thank you for this act, but, at my house there is plenty. I expect you to be at my house immediately after you've finished packing up." She demanded. She turned to the black haired man beside her.<br>"Help them, Shikura. I must go back to prepare dinner." She ordered. The man, known as Shikura, nodded. Marik grabbed her sleeve as she turned.  
>"Really, lady. It's okay. We don't need help. We're fine, honest." He said. She turned back to him, fixing him with a cold glare from her dark magenta eyes.<br>"You will be visiting I wish to pay you for your efforts today. And besides, you and Ryou haven't exactly got any idea where there is food around here. Not to mention beds to stay n. I propose you stay at my house. It's not very big, but there's enough room and no rent pay. It's absolutely free." She said, turning her back on them.  
>"How did you know?" Ryou asked suddenly. The woman froze.<br>"I will reveal that later...Maybe..." She said and continued home. Marik looked after her, puzzeled. She didn't look that rich, but she did have a butler, if that is what you can call Shikura. So maybe she was rich but didn't like to show it off. Whatever the case, Marik and Ryou would have to go there afterwards.

And who knows? She might be a really good cook!

Marik stared wide eyed at the house he was standing in front of. Correction, it was a mansion.  
><em>It's not big, she says<em>, Marik thought. _If that's not big then I don't know what is_.

Shikura opened the door and let them in. Suddenly, as if she knew that they were there, the woman came down the marble staircase.  
>"Welcome. I do feel utterly rude for my behaviour before. I was running late for an appointment. My name is Cinder. No last name, or middle name. They are not important. A—"<br>"But you have them?" Marik cut in. Cinder frowned.  
>"Yes. But you don't need to know them. Anyway, continuing from where I left off. Dinner will be served in a few minutes I'll show you to your rooms and then we will be on our way." She said. She lifted her dress a little so that she could turn without falling and started up the stairs. Marik, Ryou and Shikura followed. In seconds they had reached the first room. Cinder glided into the room.<br>"I know it's not big, but this would be your room, Marik. Now, this bell calls the maid for food and this one's for clothes. If you need me, you just hold up this crystal and I will come." She said, pointing to everything as she went along.  
>"How would that call you? It doesn't make a sound" Marik asked. Cinder's face suddenly bore a spaced out expression and her eyes looked as if they were looking into the future.<br>"Can you not hear it?" She said and exited the room. Marik and Ryou immediately agreed that she was crazy. She took them to Ryou's room and then showed off her 'small' room. Right as they got to Shikura's room, she stopped and turned back.  
>"Food is served." She said, gliding down the hall to the dining room. Ryou noticed that when she walked, it was as if she wasn't touching the ground. She just seemed to float around like a ghost.<br>They reached the dining room just as the plates were laid on the table.  
>"Nice timing." One of the maids said to Cinder. She just smiled and blushed.<br>They all sat around the table and began to eat. Marik stared at his food hungrily.  
>"Is there meat in this?" He asked, looking up at Cinder. She shook her head.<br>"I don't eat meat." She said quietly, almost as if she was afraid to be heard.  
>"Neither do I." Marik said before devouring his food.<br>Cinder smiled at him and slowly ate her food.  
>"Ryou, I suggest you get over your shyness right away. We wouldn't want you fainting on us now, all because you couldn't ask for a glass to drink." Cinder said. She clicked her fingers and a maid with long brown hair pulled up in a bun and warm blue eyes walked in carrying a tall glass of water. She placed it in front of Ryou and bowed before walking out. Ryou gulped down he glass and sighed.<br>"Thank-you… But… How did you know?" He asked, puzzled. Cinder smiled sadly.  
>"You might not believe me, but, the spirits told me." He said. Shikura coughed.<br>"You see, Cinder was born a normal child but, on her 5th birthday, she was drowned by a criminal. The doctors said she was dead. She was, but, the next day, she started to breath. Everyone was so shocked." He paused and stood up, lifting his empty plate. "Everyone started asking her questions and no one knew what was happening. She wouldn't speak, no matter what they said to her. A week later, while she was lying in her bed, she spoke. 'I love you, Kali. I hope you enjoy your last day tomorrow.' She said. No one understood her. We thought that she was insane."

"The next day, Kali, her favourite maid, fell off the roof. She died instantly."  
>Shikura stopped and left. Cinder stared at her food with a faraway look. Ryou frowned.<br>"What happened?" He asked quietly. Cinder flinched and stood up quickly.  
>"Excuse me, Ryou, Marik. Something important has come up. I must run, but I'll return soon." She said, bowing her head. She turned and drifted away swiftly. Marik got up.<br>"Wait! Come back!" He called, following her to the doorway. When he got there, she was gone.

Ryou sighed in content. His belly was full, his body was warm, and he had a room all to himself! A room with a bed and blankets and everything. He stood up and went to look outside the window. It was pitch black outside, and only the lights from the mansion were on. He closed the window and the blinds and left to go find Marik. After struggling to remember the way to Marik's room, he opened Marik's door. The blond haired man was lying on his bed with half of his blanket on him and half on the floor. He was fast asleep. Ryou went over to him and pulled the blanket on him properly. Then, he left for his own rest.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't like writing it. It took FOREVER!<br>Anyways, Ta ta for now~

~Princess Blaze the cat/ Cinder Avery Grey


End file.
